


You Belong to Me

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bruises, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Obedience, Ownership, Paddle, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan belongs to Brian, he always has.<br/>He just doesn't want to admit it.</p><p>Written for the lovely egobanged/ask-dan-avibitch on tumblr, one of my favourite artists and a generally awesome person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

“Someone needs to teach you to shut the fuck up.”

Brian's breath was hot against Dan's bare neck, his sharp words sending spittle at him.

“Fuck you, Brian.” Dan replied, his eyes hooded as he looked down towards the older man. “You don't fucking own me.”

In an instant, Brian's hand was tight around Dan's neck, holding him against the wall and pressing tightly against his oesophagus. “Say that again, Dan.”

Dan's eyes widened, and while he opened his mouth he was unable to say anything. As soon as Brian loosened his grip, Dan spoke again, his tone hostile.

“You. Don't. Own. Me.”

“We'll see about that.”

Tightening his grip around Dan's neck, Brian dragged Dan over to the couch and flung him over the back with ease, his long legs splayed out behind him and his face pressed into the soft cushion. As Dan wriggled and adjusted to the new position, Brian rummaged within a nearby cupboard, searching for one very specific thing. A flat wooden paddle, purchased with Ross in mind but a favourite of Danny's too, with small heart shaped holes cut out of it. If Brian brought it down just right, it would leave little heart-shaped bruises all over Dan's ass.

Yeah, right. He didn't own Dan. Sure.

As he slammed the paddle down for the first time, Dan bucked violently against the sofa, a small “ _Oof_.” escaping his mouth as his hands scrambled for purchase. Dropping the paddle for a moment, Brian grabbed the waistband of Dan's jeans and underwear and yanked them down, baring the ass and the tops of his thighs. His cock and balls were visible through his skinny legs, the former already semi-hard.

“Say that I own you, slut.” Brian spat, resting the surface of the paddle against Dan's ass. “Tell me that I fucking own you.”

When Dan made no response, Brian whacked the paddle down once again, admiring the way tiny white hearts were blossoming against the rapidly-reddening surface of Dan's ass.

“Tell me that I own you.”

This time, when Dan didn't respond, Brian grabbed his long hair, yanking the younger man's head up closer to him. “I own you, you disgusting little slut. Admit it.”

“Fuck you, Brian.”

A handful of Dan's hair still balled in his hand, Brian drew back and slapped the paddle against Dan's ass once more, smiling at the moan which escaped Dan. Two more came in quick succession, making Dan jerk and writhe against the couch. His hard cock was clearly visible twitching against the fabric of the couch, precum already glistening on the tip. Brian himself was hard, desperate to pull down his own jeans and fuck Dan hard in the ass, pulling his hair even harder and choking him until the man was dizzy and begging for release. Instead, he slammed the paddle down once more, catching the tops of Dan's thighs. Instead of a moan, Dan yelped loudly, before speaking in a breathy voice.

“Brian...”

“What? Ready to admit that you're my fucking slut?”

“I'm yours.” Dan faintly replied, his fingers digging into the couch and his face scarlet.

“Too right you fucking are.”

* * *

Dan never took long to loosen up. He was already painfully horny, his cock hard and desperate for attention, the throbbing in his ass and slight tension in his throat that always came after being choked simply enhancing the sensation.

"Ask me."

"Fuck me Brian, please."

A smug smile appeared on Brian's face as he squirted lube onto his cock, slicking up the hard shaft. "Good slut."

A gasp escaped Dan as Brian pressed the tip of his wet cock against his hole, entering him without any preparation - although Brian was a rough dom, he'd rarely fuck Dan without some sort of anal foreplay, scared of seriously hurting him. Dan loved it. He loved feeling Brian within him, the rough feeling of Brian pumping in and out, his hole barely able to take Brian's impressive girth. It was sexy and scary at the same time, and Dan wanted it so badly.

"Fuck..." he moaned as Brian pushed inside of him, the strange sensation of pressure making his cock even harder. He was so desperate for Brian.

"Shut up." Brian suddenly growled, grabbing Dan by the throat and squeezing. "Did I say you could speak?"

Dan shook his head and looked down, loving the sensation of having no control. Brian could pain him or pleasure him, allow him to breath or savagely restrict him. It was a beautiful experience. As Brian began to fuck him in earnest, pumping in and out, he tightened his grip on Dan's throat, while grabbing his hair with the other hand and yanking it.

"You're my fucking slut." 

Unable to verbally respond, Dan clenched his hole around Brian's cock, the breathy moan that Brian gave as a result practically pushing him over the edge. Brian, already overstimulated and painfully horny, ejaculated after a few more thrusts, filling Dan with his fluid. 

* * *

 

"You're so beautiful." Brian whispered, stroking Dan's hair with his right hand while caressing the man's sore, bruised ass with his left.

"You still don't own me." Dan said, a grin on his face. "I just wanted you to fuck me."

Giving Dan a light slap on the ass, Brian laughed. "Ross is rubbing off on you."

 


End file.
